A Twisted Eternal Love
by Kassieandra
Summary: Edward and Bella loved each other when they were hum a, both fell victim to the Spanish Influenza as human. Now decades later Bella is trying to protect her last live relative. Full Summary in side!
1. Chapter 1

Summary; Bella and Edward grow up together, they were engaged and counting down to there wedding when Edward fell to the spanish influenza. A few months later so did Bella, but this story take's place after that, decades later Bella return to Fork's watching over her human blood line when she find the Cullen's are there as well. Will she be able to protect her blood line or will it she fail and have no human family left?

_Let me start off my saying I found the original on my hard drive, read it and decided that when I wrote the original I must have been blind, still learning English and a complete and utter idiot, truth be told I was a 15-16 year old girl with trouble grammar, proof reading skills and spelling._

_Now however, I am 19, a few years older, have read a hell of a lot more and although I still have trouble picking out mistakes I am a hell of a lot harder on myself and can see the normal mistakes._

_Also the first bit is a few diary entry's from Bella when she was human, I'll summaries it at the start of chapter two in case you can't be bothered reading it and later on there may be some swearing, but not till the present day and the real story._

_Now that that is out of the way here is the story; _

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight or any of it's character's**_.

**November, 1917**

Dearest Diary,

Today I spend a spectacular day with Master Edward Mason, just walking around the park's and town, even having a lunch in with our parents. Although if he saw me writing his full name I would be corrected and told once again to call him Edward, in all fairness I got correct him every time he call's me Isabella or Miss Swan.

He is also going to start courting me, which only seems fit since we do spend so much time together. Mother couldn't be happy, Although I believe it has more to do with Elizabeth being her best friend rather then my happiness, Still she means well.

Father isn't thrilled on the idea of his 16 year old daughter being courted, he still sees me as the 5 year old that always clung to his leg and he always will.

Anyway must be going, Mother is yelling that dinner is ready.

Love Bella


	2. Diary entry 2

**January, 1918**

Dearest Diary,

I have the most spectacular of news, Edward Proposed today, in our meadow! It was just lovely all the flowers were in full bloom and not a cloud in the sky. The ring is dazzling, was his mothers engagement ring as well, It shimmers in the light like nothing else, mind you he could of given me a ring of wood and I would still love it.

The wedding is scheduled for July, just after Edwards 18th birthday, apparently mother and Elizabeth have it half planed already, we are going dress hunting tomorrow in the town over seeing as Forks has hardly any shop's.

I do worry though, there is a sickness going around the Spanish Influencer, I hope it is gone by the time the wedding comes, I would hate for any of the guest to fall ill.

Anyway must be off, theres a wedding to plan,

Love Bella


	3. Diary entry 3

**March, 1918**

Dearest Diary,

I have dreadful news, It's the Mason's, there have all been admitted to hospital with the Spanish Influencer, Mr Anthony Mason past away last night. They wont let me into the hospital to see Edward, I'm so worried, although he wrote me to let me know that a Dr. Cullen is looking after them, he is the best doctor in the state.

I don't know what I would do if Edward succumbs to the same fate as his father.

Love Bella


	4. Diary entry 4

**June, 1918**

Dearest Diary,

Edward's birthday is a week away, I'm trying to persuade mum to let me go back to Fork's to visit his grave. She wont let me, say's I'll just cry and get wrinkles, she is trying to get me to start courting again but I just can't I missed Edward to much. When we got to Chicago mother made me change the hand I wore my ring on, mind you it took so much to let her let me wear it.

I must go, we have a ball to go too, I'm not in the mood. That sickness that took My father, the love of my life and his family is still going round.

Bella


	5. Diary entry 5

**September, 1918**

Dearest Diary,

I could have swore I saw Edward and Dr. Cullen arguing in the forest earlier, but I blinked and they were gone, I must have been imagining it. Renesmee is courting, she's only 14 so I worry for her, she is only a child. Now I know how father felt about me courting, a young man in the town named Jacob has taken a real shine to her, he is also a good friend of mine.

He seems to be a pleasant boy, looks after her well, you should have seen it when he first saw her, his mouth fell open and he just stopped speaking. Love at first sight I tell you, he has darker skin through, which mother in not fond of, but she also see's how he takes care of her and is as pleased as I am.

Anyway must be off, mother is yelling about something, god I miss Edward.

Love Bella


	6. Diary entry 6

**November, 1918**

Dearest Diary,

I've got this tearable fever, I just fell so cold, mother is starting to wore it has been a few hours now, she is contemplating taking me to the doctor. I not sure if I want to go, I've never been found of hospital and from my expressions everyone I love tend's to die when they go to one.

The coughing is getting annoying as well, I better go, my hand is shaking to much for me to continue writing.

Bella


	7. Chapter 2

_A/N: As I promised here is the summery of what the letter's were about: _

_November 1917: Edward start's courting Bella, they are both human, he makes her call him Edward, she make's him call her Bella, Bella is 16._

_January 1918: Edward proposed in the meadow, the ring from the book, wedding is in July, just before Edward turns 18, first mention of the Spanish Influencer._

_March 1918: The Mason's are admitted to hospital with the Spanish Influencer, Anthony die's, first mention of Dr. Cullen._

_April 1918: Edward and Elizabeth died, Bella's father was admitted to hospital, they could not find Edwards body, If the father die's they move from Fork's to Chicago._

_June 1918: Bella being depressed because Edward's birthday is coming up and she's not aloud to go back to Fork's for it. Still wearing ring but on wrong hand._

_September 1918: Thought she saw Edward and Carlisle arguing, Renesmee is courting at 14, Jacob showing interest._

_November 1918: Bella has a fever, her mother is worried, Bella doesn't like hospital's._

_I know on wiki and in the book's Edward was changed in September but who cares didn't fit in with that I wanted._

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight, If I did I might care when Edward was really changed.**_

**Chapter 2**

Isabella Marie Swan, November 1918.

Mother decided she was going to take me to the hospital, she has been wearing her medical mask around me as well. As much as it disturbs me, I need her to stay as safe as humanly possible if not for myself then for Renesmee, I can't believe my sister is engaged, I am delighted for her and her happiness.

I finished folding my last dress into my small suit case, before I forgot I packed my little book which had my birth certificate and letter's from Edward in it, I also put in a few picture of my family and one of Edward and I just after he proposed, just incase I was there for a wile. I felt so cold, more then I normally would in winter, I had a very lovely winter dress on and 3 coat's, that's right 3.

I started coughing when mother walked into the room, she patted my back comfortingly and grabbed my small suit case.

"You all ready sweet heart?" I nodded will still coughing "You'll see, you will be out in not time."

Once we got to the hospital they rushed me into a room and the doctor said I had the dreadful Spanish Influenza, Mother cried and hugged me tightly, I felt numb. Before they took me away I wrote a few letter's, my family was not allowed to see me after this. I wrote one to mother, praising her and saying how much I loved her, one to Renesmee saying how much I would miss my darling sister but how happy I was that she would be marring a man she loved. Lastly I wrote one to Jacob, wishing him the best and threatening him that if he ever hurt her I would come back from the dead and hunt him down.

Mother managed to arrange that I had a private room, I really didn't want to know how much it cost her. I was made to change into a horrid hospital gown, it was a good thing I left room in my suit case as I now had enough room to fit my dress, corset, under skirt and the 3 coat's.

Around midnight I way in my bed, sweating like a pig, unable to sleep and hearing the cry's of the other patines, I wasn't as bad yet, although I did look fairly blue. There was a tap at my door and I whispered a weak come in, being so thirsty but not being able to get a drink. As the figure walked into my room and turned on my light I had to do a double take.

"Hello Miss Swan I'm Dr. Cullen, I'll be your doctor for your time here, would you like some water?" I nodded but couldn't find any words, when he handed me the drink I drank much to fast but I was so thirsty. "Better?" I nodded once again.

"Dr. Cullen?" My voice cracked, he looked up from my chart. "You wouldn't happen to be the same Dr. Cullen who worked in Fork's for a wile would you?" He raised and eye brow but nodded "You took care of my fiancé, Edward Mason and his family." Something unknown crossed his eyes "I am glade he had such a fantastic Doctor take care of him though..." With that I started to cough.

"Ah so your the extraordinary Bella I've heard so much about, he never stop's talking about you!" I smiled sadly at him, something flashed across his eye's again, like he said something wrong.

"I bet he did, Mother say's the same thing about me and talking about him" my voice kept cracking which I didn't like "One thing that always bothered me though was how could they loose his body?"

"I have no idea darling girl, it shocked me as well, I had to take a couple of day sick because I was so exhorted and when I come back I find out they miss placed it, I wheeled him down myself, I don't know how they could of." I nodded.

"In a way I'm sort of happy they did" he looked slightly shocked "Well for a will there it helped with my theory he was still alive and seeing Elizabeth they way she was only make me happy I didn't have to see Edward the same way" he nodded as if in deep thought.

"That is a lovely ring you have there" I smiled and looked at my right hand, glaring at it slightly I tried to take it off by my fingers are too weak.

"It's our engagement ring, mother make's me wear it on the wrong hand, I want it on my left hand" quickly Dr. Cullen picked up my Right hand carefully, sliding the ring off he then took my left hand and placed the ring back in it' true place "It never did look right on my right hand, thank you Dr. Cullen" my voice was sounding oddly childish. The room was slowly getting lighter and moving a bit, my eye's wouldn't stay open by themselves anymore, but I didn't want to be rude.

"Go to sleep my child, I have to go make a call as well" I nodded and felt unconsciousness over come me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Carlisle what's wrong with her" I heard an angel's voice whisper yell.

"She's got the Influenza, this will be her second day" the angle cried out in pain.

"No she can't die like this, she was meant to have children and grow old! she was meant to fall in love again!" the angel sounded mad.

"She's still in love with you, I spoke to her last night, apparently her mother made her wear then ring on her right hand." I realised that the calm voice was Dr. Cullen.

"I know, her mother feel's bad for it" the angel knew my mother, that's interesting "she wrote lovely letter's to her family when she was admitted." The room was quite for a wile, I started coughing which broke the silence and made me sit up right. "Bella are you okay?" I heard the angel's voice ask and someone's hand on my back, rubbing in a soothing motion, I nodded will still coughing. Once I stopped I concentrated on my breathing when a straw was lifted to my mouth, I took another long drink feeling thirstier then before.

"Thank you" my voice was barely a whisper and it cracked twice, I looked up at the angle who was still rubbing my back, I almost chocked on air when I sore his face. The angle looked just like Edward, only his skin was paler and flawless, his eye were dark rather then his vibrant green. "Am I going insane?" I asked the angel and Dr. Cullen, the Angle looked at me funny.

"Not that I'm aware of?" his voice even sounded like a more musical version of Edwards.

"Dead?" he shook his head "Well not get at least" his eye's tightened at my mumbled words. "So I'm dreaming, although I don't see why I would be dreaming of being in a hospital" my voice was barely a whisper yet still managed to crack again.

"Why would you be dreaming, dead or insane?" the angle asked, looking concerned.

"Because you look and sound so much like my beloved Edward" I couldn't even hear my voice anymore "I'm going to go back to sleep"

"Yes, darling get as much sleep as you can" Dr. Cullen said, I lay back down and snuggled into my sheet's quickly falling asleep to the humming of my angle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up screaming, it felt like I was being stabbed in my stomach, tears were streaming down my face and I felt like I needed to throw up, only I couldn't get up and I didn't have anything to throw up.

"Bella! Bella are you ok?" The angle's voice held so much urgency and worry I shook my head will still clutching my stomach and crying. "It's okay I'm here for you" they kissed the side of my head and just held me as I cried in pain, it hurt so much.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Cullen's voice said, from the front of my bed.

"She's just woke up screaming and crying saying it hurts and holding her stomach" his voice was frantic "No Carlisle she has to get better, she just has too!" the angel sound miserable.

"There is the other option Edward" Dr. Cullen left the sentence in there air, It sounded like my angle was growling.

My limb's started to feel heavy, I forgot all about the pain in my stomach as my lung's started to feel like there were burning, I started gasping for air as I fell be onto the bed, curling up in a ball on my said the only thing I could concentrate on was my breathing, I vaguely realised I was coughing as well. After what felt like much to long my breathing settled, my lungs still hurt but it wasn't as bad, rolling out of the ball I opened my eyes with the little bit of strength I had I sat myself up, the Angel helped me sit up when I faulted.

"Bella it's all going to be okay" I nodded weakly at the angle's words, looking around the room I found out I wasn't in the hospital which would explain why it was so quiet.

"Where am I?" I asked looking at my angles, he smiled softly.

"Your at mine house, I live here with Carlisle, you looked extremely uncomfortable in the hospital, plus it smelt awful." I nodded and tried to smile soft they.

"Thank you" The angle was playing with my hand and ring the same way Edward use too "You remind me so such of my Edward angel" I mumbled.

"Angel's don't have red eyes" he said back, looking at me in the eye.

"Who says angle's don't have red eyes, I mean the blue eye you see in stuff is pretty but the bible paints such a wicked picture of angles so they probably do have red eyes." He seem to process this and a smirk appeared on his face, I wasn't sure how he was hearing me through.

"We'll agree too disagree then" I nodded softly

"Your doing it again" I mumbled, he looked at me curiously "Reminding me of my Edward."

"I am your Edward, Carlisle saved me when I was dying, but it came with it's price." I was slowly sinking into the bed, my deoxidized brain was keeping up amasingly well.

"Are you healthy?" he nodded "are you happy?"

"I can't be happy without you Bella, I could never be." I half heartedly glared at him.

"Non sense you have to be happy, you just have to be" he shook his head softly.

"Were you happy without me?" I shook my head "Exactly, aren't you curious as to what the price is for me being alive?" I nodded at him, not able to find my voice. "I'm a vampire Bella, the whole drink blood and stuff, I can even read minds."

"Can you read mine?" I asked half panicked, he shook his head, I relaxed slightly "So do you burn in the sun and sleep in coffin's? Cause I've seen Carlisle in the day so that doesn't make sense, his he a vampire too?" my breathing was wizy and it took me a wile to get that out.

"Yes, he is and no we don't sleep and we can go out in the day but when we're in direct sun light we" he paused for a bit "sparkly" I smiled and giggled a lit which hurt.

"How does Carlisle work at a hospital if he's a vampire and why can you be so close to me?" my eyes were starting to drift shut.

"Carlisle is nearly three hundred years old and has a lot of practice, we drink from animal's rather then humans, Carlisle think's the reason I can be around you is because of my love for you, I nearly attacked you when I first smelt your scent" I shrugged as he hung his head in same.

"But" Carlisle's voice came from in front of my bed again, I looked up at him as he nodded for Edward to continue.

"When I saw your face" he pause "when I saw it was you I just stopped, I went from wanting to suck you dry to wanting to run to you and wipe away your tears." I smiled softly at Edward, I could feel my lungs starting to give out.

"That's all that matter's" I mouthed, not being able to get air out of my lungs.

"Edward, she's going, her heart's failing!" Carlisle's voice was urgent as he started to move me and check things. "EDWARD!" he yelled, Edward was just looking at me shocked "The bloody boy, Bella?" I turned my head to look at Carlisle, my lungs weren't working "Bella I do love Edward?" I nodded with my eye's.

"Carlisle I can't have her to be sacrum to this fate!" Edward growled, I tightened my hand on Edward's with the little strength I had, I also managed to suck in a breath, a shaky one but it helped. Carlisle started specking to fast for me to understand, Edward looked less then happy. "Fine but it's her choice"

"Bella" I turned back to Carlisle, trying to take another breath, it felt like I was drowning "I can help, I can do what I did for Edward for you, but you will be a vampire as well" he pause and looked at Edward I turned my eyes to him as well, he looked heart broken, watching me and stocking my hair, turning my eyes back to Carlisle I nodded, sucking in one last breath "That's a yes right?" I nodded again, and mouthed a yes to make sure he knew. He picked up my wrist and seemed to be silently talking to Edward "This is going to hurt" I nodded, just before he's lips meet my wrist I turned to Edward and sucked in a small breath, I had to tell Edward one thing.

"I love you Edward" it was barley audible but it took his attention off Carlisle.

"I love you too Bella" with that I felt a pain shoot up my arm, my arm was burning wore then my stomach and lung's before. The burning started to go through my whole body and I felt myself gasping for air and the pain felt like it lasted for for year's rather then day's, Edward stayed by my side the whole time apologising and humming to me the entire time.

_A/N; I've got a few chapters sitting there ready to go, I just have to do some major editing and proofing but it shouldn't be long till the next chapters out. The next chapter will be present day, so Bella as a vampire, I really didn't want to go through the meeting and changing of everyone, however it will be explained. Hope you enjoy the story and will update soon._


	8. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer;_****_I do not own Twilight or it's character's, Doesn't mean I can't make the character's interesting._**

**Chapter 3**

_Present day Isabella Marie Mason_

Pulling up in the drive way of my new house I surveyed the outside, the weed's had over run the front yard, vines were slowly crawling up the front of the house, being over half way up the two story building. Getting out of the car I grabbed my three suit case's and walked up to the front door, it took a bit of effort to get the door open, well more then it normally would, walking up stair's to the main bedroom I was surveying all the dust deciding I would have to clean before I unpack.

Spending about half an hour I had the entire upstair's spotless, All the bed's were still missing their mattress's, they would be delivered tomorrow morning. The down stair's took about half an hour to clean as well, although I did have to bet the rug from the lounge room, with my speed it wasn't a problem. Walking back up stair's I carefully unpacked my suit cases, one held my cloths, which was mainly skinny jeans, shirts and jacket's. The second held an alarming number of shoe's but what can I say as graceful as I now am it made me enjoy heels and the last suit case contained pictures, papers and anything else that was important. Placing the suit case's back into the closet I change into my cloth's for tomorrow and walked down stair's, taking a seat on the couch.

There were advantages to moving into a new house at night, the main one being that most human's were asleep and wouldn't notice me running back and forth between my car and the house or see through the window's, seeing I was upstair's one second then down stairs the next. Checking the street I found that the only person awake on the street was a teenage boy who lived in the first house on the street, playing video games and ignoring the world. I nearly jumped through the roof when my phone started ringing at 3 in the morning.

"Hello" I answered, trying to think why anyone would ring me.

"I like your new house, it has a certain feel to it. I'm not impressed with you closet and the mattress delivery will be late." Alice hung up straight after that, I smiled and took my phone from my ear, the girl was beyond weird, I knew she probably hung up because Edward was too close but it was still annoying. Absent mindly playing with my ring's I heard the first human in the street wake up at 5 in the morning. The neighbor hood really came alive at about 6:48, the teenage boy was amasingly the only one now asleep, at 7 I walked up stair's to grab my paper work for the delivery truck, it pulled up at 7:20, late, just as Alice said, The two burley men carried the mattress's up stairs to the rooms at a frustratingly slow pace. Giving them a tip as they left I shot up stair's and put on a cute suit jacket, my outfit consisted of grey wash skinny jeans, a white long sleeved V neck shirt, complete with thumb whole's, a pair of black heel boot's and a black suit jacket that fit my figure perfectly, the arm's looked like they had been rolled up to the elbow and it had a strip pattern for a cuff as if there was a shirt rolled up with it. I did a black smokey eye and wore a deep red lip stick, even though people say that if you wear your eyes or lip's bold wear the other natural, but then again I couldn't give a shit what people say. Picking up my messenger bag filled with new books and getting my key's I walked down stair's and out the door. Marie across the road got in her Red Chevy truck will her father the police chef locked up the house, when Marie drove out I was at my car, the Chef gave me a polite wave, which I returned before getting in my car.

Starting it up I backed out slowly and drove the speed limit will in the street, however when I hit the corner I hit the gas and passed Marie in no time at all. I was oddly prod of her for driving the speed limit, but then I wanted the last of my blood line to be as safe as humanly possible.

Pulling up in the staff parking lot I went to get out when I noticed I was still wearing my ring's, quickly putting them on the chain around my neck and tucking it down my shirt I got up and walked into the office. When I walked in it smelt like warm cinnamon, most likely from the candle the pudgy red hair was burning. Walking I gave her my name and she warmly welcomed me to the school, going through my timetable and showing me where everything was on the map, walking back out of the office I placed the paper's in my bag and got in my car, driving into the student parking I parked beside a sleek silver volvo, shacking my head for all the theory's going though it I got out of my car and felt the entire student body's steer's on me. Calmly walking into the school I wived my way through the hall's to the area my locket was located in, using the combination I had already memorized I found the text book's the red head had promised would be in there. Getting the ones I would need for the next 3 lesson's I closed the locker and started in the direction of my first class, after about 3 meter's I came to a stop as a all to famillar sickly sweet scent reached my nose, looking up I saw him down the hall way 1.3 second's before he looked up to meet my gaze.

_A/N: Yes I did just leave this on a cliff but I wanted to so yeah, a pretty short chapter the next one is longer. I'm finishing it now. I'm also going through and rewriting my other story on here at the moment. this chapter was originally going to contain everything in the next chapter but I really wanted it to end here for suspense, just to make you click next chapter that little bit faster._


End file.
